Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 15
Hi! This is the 15th chapter in this Series! Wooo! I hope you like it Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Rese Hanikamiya Hikari Royaldi Mazukage Maruwa Alpha Kira Hitokimo ??? (Is going to be revaled in this chapter!) Last Time..... Akuji expresses his true feelings for Hikari, Although she is a bit shocked by this, she exepts his offer to go on a date. Meanwhile the next morning, Hitokimo made new uniforms for the whole team! And Kaiousei Get their Coach! Tenma watches them from the background. Kira see's this and talks to him. They also promise to have a match one day like rivals one day. The practice match starts! The Soccer Destroyer, Alpha. Peep peep! Me: Ok! Hikari, to the left. Hikari moves to the left dribbling the ball and feinting past Tsurugi. Me: Rese! Back! Hikari passes to Rese. She dribbles the ball up to the goal. Rese: Wind Strike! Jason gets ready to stop the speedy shot. Jason: Big Explosive Slap! He stops the ball. Rese: Heh! nice one! But i'm gonna score next time for sure! Jason: Somehow i wouldnt be so sure of that! Jason throws the ball up to Tasuku. Tasuku: Hmm.......Akuji! He makes a super long shot to Akuji but Gemini intercepts the ball and runs off with it. Gemini: That was easy! Your gonna have to up your game Tasuku! Tasuku: I'll get it next time though! Gemini dribbles the ball up gracfully. I run along side her but Tsurugi marks me. Me: Ha! Decoy! Tsurugi: what the? Gemini smiles and passes to Kiseki. Kii: Got it! Nice one you two! Hikari and Rese run along side Kiseki. Kii: Ok! its time for my Hissatsu! Fuyu Yuki! Me: wow! Lets score for sure! Jason: Burning Catch! He saves it. Kii: Wah? How! Ha ha! Doing good! Jason: Phew! I thought i wasnt gonna save it then! Tsurugi: Pass! Jason; You got it! He passes to Tsurugi, I try to slide tackle him out but he gets past Tsurugi: What was that? Me: A slide tackle! Look it up in Soccer theory! Tsurugi: I'm being Sarcastic! Me: Grr! Tsurugi summons up his Keshin Tsurugi: Kensei Lancelot! He steps up to the shot. Tsurugi: Lost angel! Me: Oh how i love that shoot! Gemini and Rese: Kira! Me: What? I'm just saying! Hikari: GET IN GOAL! Me: Oh right! I run to the goal and just get there. Me: Ok! Comet Catch! Gah! Come on! Gotta save it! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Argh! I save it next time! end of the match! Mazukage: Wow! that was excelent skills coming from all of you! Well done! Me; Thanks Sir! Kiseki: Phew! That was a good game! She shakes hands with Jason. Me: Hmm......Saying that......I wonder how Matsukaze's team is doing........ Tsurugi: Tenma? Me: Yeah......He's got his own team. Tsurugi: Ok..... ???: Wow! that was so awesome! Me: Huh? ???: You were like soooooo cool! Me: He he! Thanks! Mazukage: Who are you? ???: Uh... I'm Megami Ai! nice to meet you! Me: Sweet! I'm Kira Kotoni! Tsurugi: Tsurugi Kyousuke's the name..... Gemini: I'm Gemini Prowers! Akuji: The name's Akuji Tsukiakari! Jason: My name's Jason FireBlaze! Kii: Hi! I'm- Megami: I already know you.......Remember Kiseki? Kii: Yeah.....I do Megami. They turn away from eachother. Tasuku: I wonder whats wrong with them? Megami looks at Tasuku as he sweatdrops. Tasuku; Oh! I'm Hanikamiya Tasuku! Rese: And i'm his sister! Rese! Hikari: Hikari Royaldi is the name you need to know. Mazukage: I'm the Coach, Mazukage Maruwa. Megami: Is it ok if i can join the team? Mazukage: Ok......What postion do you play? Megami: None! Team: What?!?! Megami: I'm a manager so i help with all your needs really! Me: I was one of them for Raimon! Until i became a Cheerleader... Tsurugi: And what a good change that was.... Me; Oi! I didnt ask for your opinion!!! Mazukage: Well, i guess we can except....Right Team? Team: Yes Sir! Megami: Thanks you guys! Suddenly someone came out of no where, He looked very futuristic and a little bit posh if you ask me. Alpha: My name is Alpha. Me: Uh........O.o Alpha: My mission is to destroy Soccer. Tsurugi: Never! Gemini: You cant! Kiseki: Grr! Why are you doing this? Alpha: Because soccer is a dangerous thing and should be erased, Besides, Nobody likes soccer. Jason: We like soccer! I bet you that you havent even played! Me: Your just spoiling everyones fun with soccer! Alpha: We erase people memorys so that it seems like Soccer never exsisted. Me: Which means...........You brainwashed Shinsuke and the Rest of the team! Argh! You little so and so! Nobody doesnt that to my friends! Its pay back time! Lets battle! Alpha: Heh. Waste of time. Me: What? Alpha: You cant even beat 1 person let alone a whole team! Tsurugi: shut up! We could beat you any day! Alpha looks at me and smiles evily. I look behind at the team. Alpha walks off into the darkness and leaves the rest of his team with us. Team member 1: a girl! Your captain? Ha! Me: How sexist is that! Team member 2: she couldnt even make a decent shot! Me; Yeah i could! I'll show you now! I get the nearest soccer ball. Me; Hoshi Kogayuku! He kicks it back effortlessly. Me: what? Team Member 2: See? anyone could stop her shoots! Me: Yeah! whatever! i was just off target! Thats all. I put up with these comments but they hurt inside. Team Member 3: Seriously! your mum must be sooo messed up if you act like that! My eyes widen in anger. He dosent realise that i dont have a Mum. She Died when i was one. I miss her. Me: Argh! I scream. I run up to him and slap him hard. Me; My....Mum......Dont you get it? SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you say that my mum's messed up! Team Member 3's Eyes widen too. He said the wrong thing. I burst into tears and run off. Tsurugi: Grr! How dare you upset her! I'll get you back you little twerp! Gemini: I'm gonna go and see her! Mazukage: I'm coming too! Megami: Me three! The team run in the dirrection that i'm running in. Back to the Sun Garden..... I run into the house and dash to my room and lock the door. I cry my eyes out in my pillow. I hear banging on the door. Tsurugi: Come on Kira! Open up! Me: go away! Leave me alone! The banging stops and i hear footstep go down the stairs and voices. Hitokimo's in particular. There is another knock on the door but softly this time. Me: Seriously! Can you leave me alone? Hitokimo: Its me! Nee-san! Me: Leave me alone! I dont want to see anyone! She sighs and walks back down the stairs. I can hear more voices down stairs. I'm guessing the team are still down there. A tear slides down my check. My mum........I look at the old picture of her and smile a little but then it turns into a frown. I cover myself with the bed covers and start to cry again. There is another knock at the door. Its Hitokimo again. But this time i let her in. Hitokimo: The team has gone home. Here! i brought you up some food. Eat up! I shake my head. Hitokimo: but its your favorite! i shake my head agin and bury my head in the pillow. Hitokimo: whats wrong? you were happy this morning! I refuse to talk. Hitokimo leaves the plate on my desk and leaves the room. I look at the food and bury my head back in the pillow again. What can i do.....Mum.......will you help me? Next Time..... The Next morning, Kira still feels upset and refuses to Eat, Drink and Talk. The team have to make do with it though. Kira still keeps thinking about her mum and what she would be like if she was still with her. The team try to get Kira back to her sences again. Will it work? What if it doesnt? Find out next time! Kotoni~x 17:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! '''Kotoni~x Talk/Blog '''I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series